Rebel Without a Cause by Amethyst Jackson
by Lary Reeden
Summary: Dias antes de seu casamento, Bella decide ir para um último passeio de moto. Edward não é favor.


_**Disclaimer :**__ A história é de _Amethist Jackson que me autorizou a tradução, os personagens são de S_tephenie Meyer._

_**Aviso:**__ Perfil da autora, link da fanfic original e capa, encontram-se no meu perfil._

* * *

><p><em><strong> Rebel Without a Cause - Rebelde Sem Causa<strong>_

._  
><em>

Foi uma idéia estúpida. Incrivelmente estúpida, perigosa e imprudente. Mas esse era o ponto. Eu estava indo para me casar em dois dias, e logo depois disso, eu me tornaria uma vampira. Imortal e invencível. Uma vez eu estava alterada, tudo o que tinha sido um risco emocionante para minha segurança física seria completamente inofensivo. Eu queria saborear a minha última chance de uma descarga de adrenalina antes de eu já não ter qualquer adrenalina. Eu tinha que fazer mais do mesmo.

Então eu esperei até que Alice tinha arrastado Edward fora para Seattle para uma vista final do smoking então eu escapei para a garagem dos Cullen. Eu cuidadosamente evitei pensar sobre o que eu ia fazer quando me sentei na moto ... como quando eu coloquei a jaqueta e o capacete (Edward estaria louco o suficiente comigo, eu não iria provocá-lo, ignorando as medidas de segurança ) ... e quando virei a ignição ...

E então eu estava fora, alta velocidade na rodovia. Foi exatamente o que eu queria. O vento soprava em volta de mim quando eu acelerei, o frio sobre mim através do preenchimento da espessura do revestimento da jaqueta. Eu andei por horas, olhando as árvores e voando além da estrada desaparecendo debaixo de mim. Quando a emoção de curvas sinuosas e velocidades alucinantes, finalmente, desgastou fora, eu fui para a casa dos Cullen, me preparando para a ira de Edward. Fazia três horas - é muito provável que ele e Alice correram de volta a partir de Seattle se tivessem visto o que eu estava fazendo.

Pensei que poderia realmente estar no claro quando eu empurrei a moto na garagem e Edward não estava lá. Afastei as portas da casa quando tirei meu capacete, e quando eu o coloquei para baixo, ele de repente estava em minha frente, olhos negros e tempestuosos.

"Hum ... oi, eu disse timidamente, esperando a palestra começar. Ele permaneceu em silêncio absoluto, no entanto, me atrevi a dar um passo em frente, pensando que talvez ele iria deixar isso ir. Isso foi quando eu de repente voei pelo ar e pousei pendurada no ombro de Edward.

"O que você está fazendo?" Eu perguntei, indignado. "Ponha-me para baixo!"

Sua resposta foi um grunhido surdo, e eu era inteligente o suficiente para não voltar a falar. Ele me levou até as escadas para o quarto. A porta bateu atrás de nós, sacudiu as janelas e os CDs em suas prateleiras com a força.

"Olha, Edward -"

Ele me jogou na cama com força suficiente para me deixar sem palavras. O observei incrédulo pelo seu ritmo no quarto, quase rápido demais para seguir com os olhos humanos. Tentei apertar a minha culpa, eu não tinha feito nada de errado, eu me lembrei. Eu tinha todo o direito de andar de moto, se eu quisesse.

Finalmente, Edward arredondou-se em mim - e, em seguida, atacou-me, literalmente. Suas mãos derrotaram meus pulsos para o colchão, o seu peso segurando o resto do meu corpo para baixo. Nossos narizes quase se tocando enquanto ele olhava para mim.

"Você nunca, _nunca_ faça isso de novo! " ele rosnou, levando-me de surpresa. Lutei obstinadamente, embora ele nem sequer pestanejou.

"Quem é você para me dizer o que fazer?"

"Eu sou o seu futuro-marido!" exclamou ele, piscando os olhos perigosamente. Sua voz tinha um lado obscuro.

"Isso ainda não lhe dá o -"

Ele me cortou com um feroz, contuso beijo, que eu não protestei. Sua agressividade incomum era ... bem, foi realmente algo de um turn-on, mesmo que eu ainda estivesse brava com ele. Eu estava_ / Eu_ ainda estava furiosa com ele. Como ele ousa me beijar para me calar? ... Em quão profundamente na negação eu estava?

Edward afastou-se e pousou as mãos em cada lado do meu rosto, me forçando a encontrar o olhar dele. "Como você pôde sair sozinha desse jeito?" , perguntou ele. Eu estava atordoada demais para entender completamente isto. "Você tem alguma idéia de como eu estava apavorada quando Alice me disse? E se algo tivesse acontecido com você? E se você tivesse sido ferida e não houvesse ninguém para ajudá-la? Você poderia ter morrido! Eu não poderia ter sido capaz de chegar a tempo para salvá-la! "

Seus olhos perfuraram em mim, furioso e articulado e _com medo_ . Meu instinto imediato torceu com culpa. Eu tinha sido egoísta novamente, pensando apenas em meus próprios desejos tolos e nunca tendo em conta as possíveis conseqüências. Nunca considerando como verdadeiro o medo dele de me perder.

"Edward - eu sou assim -"

"Não", ele retrucou. "Eu não quero ouvir isso." E antes que eu tivesse tempo de sentir dor, os lábios dele caíram nos meus novamente, alegando que, os possuíam. Sua língua acendeu contra os meus lábios, e quando eu ofeguei em choque, ele empurrou o seu caminho para o interior. Eu estava atordoada demais para me mover. Isto foi o maior risco que Edward havia sido dispostos a tomar, e eu não estava indo para questioná-lo. Além disso, ele provou ser _tão_ bom, tão doce, melhor do que cookies de açúcar ou de chocolate ou baunilha com sodas italianas. Eu não iria sentir falta da comida humana, se sempre tivesse esse gosto de _presente_ .

Enquanto Edward atacou meus lábios, sua língua se emaranhou de forma imprudente com a minha, seus dedos escavaram meus quadris, com força. Ele iria deixar hematomas, mas eu não me importei. Parecia que ele realmente me _queria / a_ mim, e isto foi totalmente emocionante. Eu não podia fazer nada que pudesse fazer esse sentimento ir embora.

"Você é tão estúpida", ele rosnou quando ele arrancou sua boca longe das minhas e apertou beijos na minha garganta. "Tão malditamente irresponsável!" Com essa última palavra, seus dedos rasgaram minha jaqueta como se fosse papel de seda. Novamente, eu ofeguei, mas eu estava distraída demais com os dedos dele deslizando sob a minha camisa para perguntar o que ele estava fazendo. Eu achava que ia pelo acordo à espera do casamento, mas ele estava dando a minha camisa o mesmo tratamento que o meu casaco tinha recebido, com os lábios colados à minha pele o tempo todo.

"Edward ..."

"Você tem _alguma_ idéia de quanto eu preciso de você? " ele perguntou, seu tom de súplica. "Você não sabe que eu não seria nada sem você?" O desespero nos olhos dele me fez responder para acalmá-lo, mas suas mãos estavam apalpando meus seios através do meu sutiã. Mais uma vez, eu perdi o poder da fala.

Ele me beijou novamente, com urgência seus polegares escovado por cerca dos meus mamilos. Eu gemi e empurrei meus quadris no seu, onde eu senti pela primeira vez uma ereção grande e dura. Isso foi quando eu percebi o quanto eu estava molhada desesperadamente por ele. Como eu poderia resistir a este selvagem, Edward apaixonado que me beijou com abandono e balançou os quadris tão duros para os meus?

"Mais", eu gemi, correndo os dedos em sua camisa. Ele me puxou com impaciência e capturou meus lábios novamente. Apertei suas costas, perguntando quando o feitiço se quebra e ele iria me deixar insatisfeita mais uma vez. Como eu poderia suportar?

Mas, em seguida, seus dedos estavam puxando para baixo o zíper da minha calça jeans e estalando o botão livre ... então ele estava puxando para baixo das minhas pernas, com força suficiente para machucar.

Seus olhos ardiam nos meus quando ele arrancou minha calcinha de algodão frágil. Era isso. Por dentro, eu exultava. Por fora, eu tentava recuperar o fôlego enquanto ele abria o vulto da calça jeans e sua própria ereção saltou livre. De repente tudo entrou em foco, nitidamente alarmante.

Seus olhos não deixaram os meus quando ele enfiou em mim. Quando ele fechou os olhos em uma expressão distorcida de felicidade e agonia, eu estremeci na fisgada. Seus dedos escavaram as manchas já propostas em meus quadris, e eu estava grata pela distração. Meu corpo não sabia em que dor se concentrar, e eu não conseguia nem sentir plenamente.

Edward não esperou para começar a empurrar, fazendo avançar a um ritmo brutal. De certa forma, foi bom, o prazer tomou conta de mim muito rápido para a dor permanecer. Ele bateu fraco o suficiente para que eu estivesse amanhã dolorida, mas agora eu estava pegando fogo. Enquanto Edward não parou, eu não liguei para o que aconteceu comigo.

Agarrei-me a Edward enquanto ele se movia insistentemente contra mim. Minha roupa pendurada fora meus braços; os de jeans Edward foram capturados em volta dos joelhos. Cada escova de nossa pele animava mim - minhas coxas sobre o quadril, o peito escovando sobre o meu. E ele me encheu tão completamente, entrando e saindo com facilidade graças ao meu molhamento quase constrangedor. O som do tapa de seu corpo contra a minha pele encheu meus ouvidos, misturados com o seu rugido, baixo e constante. Isso me lembrou do acasalamento dos leões no Discovery Channel - puro, animalesco, entregue inteiramente ao instinto e emoção. Qualquer pensamento, eu pensei ser impossível agora.

"Bella ... prometa-me." As palavras saíram com os dentes cerrados.

"O quê?" Eu estava desorientado e sem fôlego, perdendo a energia crescente entre nós, afogando-me no aumento do prazer que fizeram minhas pernas tremerem e nublar minha mente.

"Prometa - você nunca - me assustara - como - isso - de novo!" Ele pontuou cada palavra com um golpe bem colocado que atingiu apenas o ponto certo de alguma forma.

"Sim", suspirei. Gostaria de prometer-lhe qualquer coisa que ele queria agora. "Sim - eu prometo."

Edward mudou-se mais depressa em resposta, apertando o meu corpo ao dele. Ela aumentou o atrito ardente entre nós, embora, felizmente, não a força de suas estocadas. Eu não acho que poderia aguentar mais.

Parecia um pavio aceso, onde nossos corpos se juntaram, queimando lentamente para cima até chegar ao final - e, em seguida, a explosão foi violenta. Eu balançava e empinava e sacudia desesperadamente contra Edward, mas ele manteve-se implacável em seus movimentos, mesmo quando seus lábios tocaram os meus novamente. Seus impulsos prolongados e a esmagadora sensações, fusão de ossos até que eu estava tremendo e quase lhe pedir para parar - e então ele calou-se de forma abrupta, enterrado até onde ele poderia ir para dentro de mim. Senti uma onda de frio quando os dedos prensaram em minhas costas.

Edward acabara em seu clímax dentro de mim, eu percebi, meio distante da realidade. Edward e eu tinhamos acabado de ter sexo. Incrível, fantástico, sexo mind-blowing. E ele não me matou. Soou como um sucesso para mim.

Ele estava completamente, em forma de estátua por um momento antes que ele lentamente levantou os olhos para mim. Seu rosto estava absolutamente torturado.

"Oh, Deus, Bella, me desculpe."

Claramente, nós vamos mal uns com os outros em algum lugar.

"Pelo quê?" Eu perguntei, lamentando-me em protesto quando ele se afastou de mim, movendo-se para o outro lado da cama.

"Por perder a paciência assim", ele enterrou o rosto entre as mãos, esfregando rudemente. "Por tirar vantagem de você. Por ser grosseiro com você." Ele olhou por cima de mim, seu rosto se desintegrando em algo que ele viu. Seus dedos fantasmas sobre o meu quadril, e eu percebi que ele estava seguindo a linha de contusões em seus dedos tinham feito. "Eu te machuquei ..."

"Eu realmente não me importo, eu disse, colocando minha mão sobre a dele. "Eu meio que ... gostei, na verdade."

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha descontente comigo. "Acho que não deveria estar surpreso. Você sempre gostou de coisas que são ruins para você."

Minha alta foi rapidamente desaparecendo, caindo em um clima nitidamente infeliz. "Edward, você não pode obter todas as broody sobre isso? Eu gostei, você gostou ... qual é o problema?"

"O problema?" Ele gaguejava, incrédulo. "O problema é que a nossa primeira vez foi - foi - era suposto ser lento e doce e isto definitivamente não era para acabar com você machucada ..."

"Olha, Edward," eu comecei, sentando-me. Eu tinha me livrado dos restos da minha camisa e jaqueta, mas abracei meus joelhos no meu peito, tentando ser um pouco menos exposta. Eu não poderia ser educada e parar de olhar para o corpo nu de Edward, no entanto. "Eu sei que você tem todas essas idéias sobre a maneira correta de fazer as coisas, mas tanto quanto sei, isso foi perfeito você é muito claramente perturbado com meu bem-estar e mesmo meu descaso. E eu sinto muito por isso, a propósito, eu não estava pensando. Mas meu ponto é, você estava chateado porque você me ama. Esse é o motivo pelo qual você reagiu a tirar minhas roupas, em vez de dar me um sermão, que é o jeito que eu preferiria isto. E é também por isso você não me machucou de qualquer forma significativa. Você não podia ".

Edward suspirou, mas seus olhos tinham amolecido, de volta a um ocre calmo. "Ainda assim, eu _te_ machuquei. "

Eu dei de ombros. "Você poderia ter me machucado com a mesma facilidade se você fosse humano. Tenho certeza que isso acontece o tempo todo. Além disso, foi emocionante. Eu _gosto_ de ver você perder o controle um pouco. Assim como eu gosto de andar de moto. É um risco, mas vale a pena mesmo o conceito.. "

A boca de Edward se contraiu. "Você percebe que você acabou de comparar sexo comigo com andar de moto?"

"Soa como uma comparação lisonjeira para mim", eu sorri.

Edward balançou a cabeça para mim, sorrindo. "Eu nunca vou te entender, eu vou? Uma menina normal, estaria chorando agora."

"Edward, uma garota normal teria sido desligada pelo namorado, como um mosquito", disse secamente. "Eu acho que nós estabelecemos que eu não sou uma garota normal. E felizmente para você, eu sou fácil de manter feliz. Tudo o que temos a fazer é o que nós fizemos. Muitas, muitas vezes mais."

"Você é insaciável," Edward suspirou, mas ele scooted mais e me puxou de volta em seus braços.

"Só quando se trata de você", respondi, virando-me para beijar-lhe o ombro. Ele enterrou o nariz no meu cabelo.

"Nós _vamos / eu_ vou fazer a noite de núpcias adequadamente ", disse ele. "Da forma como deve ser."

Eu sorri e me aconcheguei feliz com ele. "Eu não teria isto de nenhuma outra maneira."

* * *

><p><em><strong>N A -** Obviamente, isso ignora Breaking Dawn, mas acho que se encaixa com o espírito da coisa, pelo menos._

_**N/T -** Para quem gostou de Torture, ai vai outra da Amethyst Jackson. Acho essa muito mais quente, gente esse vampirão me derruba rsrsrs._

_Se ler deixem reviews, beijos ;D_


End file.
